


Sempiternal

by Twilight_Petrichor



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Crossover, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Petrichor/pseuds/Twilight_Petrichor
Summary: "Have fun with it! There are endless cars for you to explore."Steven was stunned, his mouth dropped, and anxious sensation suddenly weighed on his chest. Haha, hopefully this isn't that rumored train, oh wait, is that One One robot says endless cars?Steven chuckled. Then it gets louder over time.  He holds his forehead with his shining left hand. A few minutes later his laugh vanished.  Replaced by a wry smile.Oh Gosh, he's really messed up now ...
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Sempiternal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... I'm back again... 
> 
> I made a crossover ff from two of my favorite series, this time. Steven Universe and Infinity Train.
> 
> WARNING: Spoiler. From the first audio leak (anyone heard the second one? It hurts my heart to hear that :'), and also a slight suicidal thought
> 
> Happy reading! Sorry for my bad English. It's not my first language tho

That Dondai sped through the lonely streets, like the speed of a cheetah chasing its prey in the middle of the savanna.

It sped away, almost crashing into some of the passing pedestrians, making sharp turns at every shift, almost crashing into a building round the corner. Some are angry, but there are also some who are surprised to realize who the owner of the Dondai really is.

Steven Universe, a 17-year-old boy who just got his license. At first he did not have any intention at all for speeding on the road, but this time he could not think clearly, he did not know what to do, about that matter.

He exhaled and then sobbed, once again using the tip of the sleeve of his left jacket to wipe away the water that obscured his vision. He messed up, really messed up. _Can't believe he already did that._ His breath trembled, as he remembered the incident again, from a few minutes ago

_"We have to do something before someone gets hurt."_

_Don't let the power control you. You're better than this."_

Steven felt his cheeks heat up, same as his chest. His breathing is so tight, and his hand seemed to be able to crush the steering wheel because he was holding it too tightly.

_"Errggh- LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_The outburst. He exploded like a hand grenade. All nearby furniture was thrown away, and part of it was damaged. The floor below formed a large hole with some cracks. But that's not what made him stunned, like being electrocuted._

_With his own eyes, he saw Amethyst, Pearl, even Garnet poofed and drop their gems, after receiving the impact of the explosion. He gasped and shook his head in panic. He knelt, shook his head and sobbed._

_"What I have done?" He looked at his hands. "What kind of person am I?!"_

Steven suddenly hit the brakes, his head hit the steering wheel hard enough. He leaned frantically on the car seat. His breath was shaking. He covered his eyes with one of his hands, then clinched his chest tightly with the other hand, before sobbing again in his tears. He screamed loudly, ruffled his hair in frustration. No one will hear the screams of his frustration and despair. He was in the middle of the forest now, lonely, nobody, alone.

(That explains why he braked suddenly. He almost crashed into an old tree in front of him, because of his unfocused vision and mind)

"I don't want to hurt anyone." He said shakily, wiping away his tears. "I just want to fix everything, fix the thing that was made by her. but the result?" He wiped his other eye, but again fluid came out from there. "I'm making it even worse. If I can't fix it, why am I here? Breathe? _L-life?!_ "

A glimpse of green light that dazzles his eyes. The young teen closed his eyes with both hands, protecting him from the intensity of the excessive light. What the heck is that?! There is a voice that sounds familiar. The sound of iron clashing, like the sound of a... Train?

Wait a minute. Since when was there a train in the middle of this forest? Steven quickly got out of the car and ran toward the train, not close enough.

He wiped his tears, tightened the grip on the strap of his brown satchel, as the train's movement slowed, and finally stopped. Steven looked around. What does this train stop for? Anybody want to come down? Or does anyone want to ride? There is no one there but himself.

The train door opens. A bright light dazzled the eyes of his whole body. What is this? Is this train... Or is anyone inside telling him to get on?

Steven took a deep breath, biting his right cheek. Perhaps there is something inside that can help him, controlling this power...

He showed his feet at the edge of the entrance, and a brighter light flooded his body, blinding his vision, making everything white.

***

"...-t up and...-eer up, new passenger."

Steven blinked a moment. Ouch, that white light seemed to blind him. He tried to read the situation, where he is now. Bluish orange sky, pine trees soaring... Is this...

He rose slowly from a lying position. Rubbed his eyes and looked around in surprise. It seems he was still in the forest earlier. Is he hallucinating and falling asleep, without a clear subject in the forest? Or did he faint? Lately he feels his productivity is not good, he feels tired, lack of sleep because of many thoughts and depression.

"Hello..." This is definitely not a hallucination. Steven heard a voice, rather resounded, seemed somewhat robotic, and not far away. There was a dazzling light in front of him. A screen that displays the shape of a circular robot. Once again, Steven looked around. Forget about not hallucinations. There is no television screen in the middle of the forest!

"Uh, who?" He scratched his head with his left hand, then realized there was a green light there. There are numbers, eight hundred and eight. What is this number? He saw the back of his hand, there was also the shining number, he pulled the sleeve of his jacket up. There are many other numbers there, filling up to his arm.

Of course he immediately panicked. There was a strange number shining that filled his entire left arm. And the funny thing is he did not feel any sensation, no itching, no pain, mediocre.

"Huh! What is this?!"

"Don't panic." The robot said. "That proves that you're normal, asking what happened, what's in your hands. Instead of directly attacking and looking for my whereabouts, like Amelia." His tone was sad in the last sentence.

Steven frowned with a surprised smile. Who is Amelia? And why his tone turned sad like that, at the last sentence?

"Sorry for my presumptuous. I forgot to introduce myself." his tone was happy again. "Welcome, new passenger. My name is One One, the train conductor. Do you see the number in your hand?" Steven once again saw the number that filled his entire left arm, it was scary, honestly. "The main goal is to make your number zero."

Steven glared in surprise. There so many numbers are there, how hey can do it?!

"Have fun with it! There are endless cars for you to explore." The screen went away, just dissaperar in the sky. Now all that was left was the boy, and the silence that felt eternal

Steven was stunned, his mouth dropped open, and anxious sensation suddenly weighed on his chest. He had entered a train whose origin was unclear. Haha, hopefully this isn't that rumored train, _Infinity Train_ , a place for people who have problems, oh wait, is that One One robot says endless cars?

Steven chuckled. Then it gets louder over time. He holds his forehead with his shining left hand. He can't be the one who has that problem, no. A few minutes later his laugh vanished. Replaced by a wry smile. He inhale and exhaled, then covered his face with both hands before groaning in frustration.

Oh Gosh, he's really messed up now...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and your comments mean a lot to me :')


End file.
